madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marlene/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Happy King Julien Day! -- "I crack it open on my belly and dig out the creamy center." *Tangled in the Web (when she was showing her trophies to Julien) -- "Three time internet popularity contest winner. Right here." *Two Feet High and Rising (when Skipper tries to cure Mort of his foot addiction) -- "Yeah. Have fun with that." *The Hidden -- (When Skipper thinks the new neighbors are piranhas) "Well, I think I'm gonna go ahead and risk it, but I do appreciate your raging paranoia." *Roomies -- (When Skipper thinks her new roommate is a spy) "Here's a little something that I try to keep to my heart: Try looking for the best in people, cause you'll always find it. Huh?" *Miss Understanding -- Wait a minute, one more thing. you're a girl?!(When Skipper asks Marlene what it's like being a girl) "Skipper, if you're a girl, then girl stuff is, well, whatever you like doing. If you're into the commando thing, being a girl doesn't change that." *Operation: Cooties -- "I don't care what kind of top-secret stuff you have to do, but you gotta get rid of these cooties. Can't you just zap me with one of your doohickeys? (runs off and comes back with a device.) What about this one? (yells.) COME ON, MAN! GET ME A CURE!!" *The All Nighter Before Christmas -- "This otter's about to join the naughty list!" *King Julien for a Day -- "(a pink fragment hits Marlene's nose and follows it as if she was under it's spell) That smell is like a sugar wind... Could it be...? (looks over the wall and sees cotton candy; her eyes widen and reflect the cotton candy she's seeing) It is! It's cotton candy! It's cotton candy in the park, okay? I saw it, I smelled it, and I want it! We need to get Skipper on it right away! *I Know Why the Caged Bird Goes Insane -- Eat salt, squiddy! Melt your ugly face, squid guy! (trying to melt the space squid with salt but fails) ---- Conversations involving her Haunted Habitat Kowalski: Lucky break you went down there to rescue Marlene, isn't it, Skipper? Skipper: Actually, Kowalski... I didn't so much rescue Marlene as... Marlene: (gives a look) Hmm? Skipper: Well,let's just say next time I find myself caught in the swirling currents of raw sewage, hope that Marlene is at my side. (Skipper smiles at her and Kowalski looks curious) Marlene: (smiles back sweetly) Awww. That's so sweet. (then gives that look again) I think. Otter Gone Wild Kowalski: Skipper, I detected danger levels of baloney. Skipper Marlene, do we need to call you foney baloney? Marlene: Okay, you're guys are cute.Listen. The truth is I'm... I'm just, well, a little scared. Private: (snickers) Of snow-cones?! Marlene: No; the outside. I was born in...captivity. There; I said it, OK? I've never ever set foot outside! Skipper: Marlene, there's no reason to fear the outside world. Kowalski: Other than random street crime. Private: And natural disasters. Kowalski: Industrial accidents. Private: Badger attacks. Skipper: Are you two finished? Kowalski: (short pause) Falling space debris. (Skipper glances at him seriously) Kowalski: Uh, all finished. Tangled in the Web Julien: Tell me more about this people wanting to watch me thing. Marlene: They watch us online and then vote for their favorite animal. Yeah back in my old aquarium I was the winner 3 years in a row. Julien: Which is not very interesting to me, because it is not about me. See how that works? Marlene: Maybe you didn't hear me. (produces trophies) 3 time internet popularity contest winner right here! Julien: Ooo! (looking at reflection in trophy) I can see me but wider! I would like very much to have it! (tries to grab the trophies, but Marlene pulls them back) Marlene: Well since I'm out of competition, ah scandal long story, I could help you if you want. Julien: Ha Ha Ha! Silly otter! I do not need this thing called "help". Marlene: Okay whatever. if you change you mind, you know where to find me. (leaves) Julien: Yes. Okay, but I don't change my mind; I have people for that. Operation: Cooties (The penguins and Marlene are at the vet in an oatmeal bath to help stop the itching) Skipper: Marlene, I believe we owe you an apology. Marlene: Okay. Go ahead. (puts on a cute face) Skipper: We owe you which means you'll get it at some future date ... When's your birthday? Badger Pride Marlene: 'Hide me! Hide me! The badgers, the badgers are gonna shred me! They're going to shred me to pieces! '''Private: '''AAAAHHH! I was right! Never trust a badger! '''Marlene: '(Kowalski writes in note book and Marlene cry)(sobs)Because I called them "badgering" and "silly" and no they're really gone mad and they were even finished my own mother who was regonized that I was loved her.(sneeze) ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- Category:Char-Quotes